The present disclosure relates to a fixing device fixing a toner image on a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, includes a fixing device fixing a toner image on a recording medium.
For example, there is a fixing device including a rotating member configured to fix a toner image on a recording medium, a bearing configured to support the rotating member so that the rotating member is rotatable and a holding member configured to hold the bearing.
With regard to the fixing device with such a configuration, a C ring comes into contact with an outside face of the bearing so that a dropping of the bearing from the holding member is prevented. Accordingly, if the rotating member presses the bearing to an outside in accordance with thermal expansion of the rotating member, there is a fear that the bearing may be broken because of an excessive force applied to the bearing and a malfunction of the fixing device or occurrence of an abnormal sound may be caused. Additionally, with regard to the fixing device with such a configuration, there is a fear that the configuration of the fixing device may be complicated in accordance with the installation of the C ring.